Una extraña cena
by uncleankle
Summary: Mugi les cuenta a sus padres de su romance con us profesora, ellos deciden conocerla en una cena.


Era domingo y se moría de nervios. Estaba en frente del despacho de sus padres, que por cierto, fue ella misma quien los había citado allí, pues últimamente comentaban con gusto asuntos relacionados con casarse, y eso no pasaba por su mente ni en un millón de años. No, mejor dicho, casarse con un hombre era impensable para ella, y más cuando se tenía a una hermosa chica que la había flechado desde el primer momento como novia.

Tragó saliva y tocó dos veces la puerta, no demoró en ser escuchado un Adelante. Tímidamente pasó y se sentó en el tatami que tenía como piso la habitación. Justo quedaron en frente de ella sus dos padres, que tenían una pequeña sonrisa, le ofrecieron té antes de ir al grano.

- Con todo el respeto del mundo, Padres, -comenzó a decir con voz firme y semblante serio.- No quiero casarme con un hombre.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó su madre. Su padre solo la miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión más que la de tranquilidad.

- Lo lamento, pero el único hombre en mi vida es mi padre.

- Hija, sabes que eso no es posible, esa clase de relaciones son malas para tu bienest…- Mugi no pudo evitar reír ante la retorcida idea que se estaba haciendo su madre.

- No, no es eso a lo que me refiero. – Bebió un poco de té antes de continuar.- No me gustan los hombres.

- ¿E-Estás segura, hija? –Noriko estaba un poco _shockeada_, pero nunca se había esperado que su hija fuera de ese tipo.- Sabes que por la edad te cuestionas muchas cosas y cambies mucho de opinión…

- Estoy absolutamente segura, madre. Nunca he tenido dudas sobre mi orientación, solo que no encontraba ocasión para comentarlo. –su voz era firme y decidida, pero tenía una buena energía, como calmada.

- O sea que te gustan las mujeres.- afirmó su padre, ¿era la imaginación de Mugi, o sus ojos brillaban de alguna forma extraña?- Eres homosexual.- Ella le asintió con la cabeza.- ¿¡Mi única hija es lesbiana! – se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, la giró contra el piso de manera que su rostro se tapara con su flequillo y suspiró pesadamente.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas a los dos. No era mi intención ofenderlos.

- No te preocupes, querida. Tienes que ser sincera contigo misma, y ya que somos tu familia, me alegro de que nos hayas comentado.- era comprensiva, aunque por su expresión le había molestado _Ah, ¿No era suficiente con Harold?_ Con un movimiento brusco, su padre se volvió a levantar con una radiante sonrisa que nunca le habían visto.

- ¿Y tienes novia? –Estaba emocionado. La más joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Si.

- ¿Quién, alguna de tu banda?

- Más o menos. Es la profesora. –Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo.

- No se diga más.- prosiguió el padre poniéndose de pie.- ¿Te parece si el viernes la conocemos? Vamos a un restaurante y conversamos un rato.

- Hablaré con ella. –Mugi sonrió complacida, no lo podían haber tomado de una mejor manera.- Entonces me retiro.

- No, aguarda un poco más, hija. –Le dijo el padre.- Tendremos una charla de padre a hija con respecto a… bueno, tu sabes a que me refiero, pero como no eres heterosexual, no tengo que enseñarte de donde viene los bebes, ¿cierto? –se rió solo.

- Los dejo para que hablen. Nos vemos mañana y que descansen.- después de darles un besito en la frente a cada uno salió.

- Entonces te contaré sobre cómo ser todo lo que una mujer desea en la cama.

La cara de Mugi no podía denotar más pánico. ¿Qué le había pasado a su padre, el amo y tipo serio que la había criado toda la vida? Peor, no sabía qué clase de bicho le había picado, pero ¡Jesús! ¿Hablar de eso con él? Horror.

Después de una intensa sesión de sonrojos, incomodidades y _traumaciones_ que muy difícilmente el tiempo borrará - ¿qué puede ser más traumante que enterarse de la activa sexualidad de tus padres?- Mugi subió como un zombie a su cuarto, se demoró una eternidad en pegar el ojo y al levantarse, no pudo evitar estar muy distraída.

En el colegio no fue la excepción, cuando tenían que sacar el libro de Japonés tradicional, sacó el de Inglés moderno, justamente al profesor le dio por pedirle que empezara a leer en la página 81, segundo párrafo, tercer línea, palabra número cinco, y como estaba ida, no se percató del hilo de la clase. Fue un desastre.

Después de clases, la taza de té que servía se le derramó, se perdió varios acercamientos tipo yuri entre Mio y Ritsu, y una explícita demostración de amor de parte de Yui a su gatita. Las demás no demoraron en caer en cuenta el estado de su amiga, pero el amor las atontaba y al momento lo olvidaron. Allí fue cuando llegó Sawako al rescate, y apareciendo de la nada para no perder la costumbre, le preguntó el motivo. La envolató con té y pasteles, luego, cuando las demás salieran le diría; no podía arriesgarse a que alguna de sus amigas con iguales preferencias – Si, Mugi ya sabía que nadie del club de música ligera se había salvado de aquella epidemia, aunque no lo aceptaran bien en voz alta y creyeran que nadie lo sabe, que es un gran secreto (Pff, si como no…)- lo escuchara y se precipitara para salir del closet antes de tiempo.

Llegado el momento, a sabiendas de encontrarse solas, se besaron, pero no tan profundizado, largo y apasionado como quisieran, porque colegio es colegio y siempre está el peligro de ser descubiertas, así que se separaron y la rubia le relató su gran anécdota familiar. Acabado el testamento, una estruendosa risa brotó de la boca de la profesora.

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices sobre lo del viernes? – Al ver que la risa de su pareja no mermaba, decidió continuar.

- El viernes tengo un concierto.- sacó de su bolsillo una entrada.- Espero que no faltes, me alegraría mucho verte por allá, y después, nos encontraremos con mis suegritos, ¿te suena?

- Si, muchas gracias.

La semana tuvo la intervención de una pelea con celos por la baterista y bajista de la banda, se les hizo eterna sabiendo que no podían intervenir, aunque ya con el tema de la charla atrás, Mugi lo vio con buenos ojos: ¡estaban a muy poco de ser sinceras con la otra y amarse libremente!

Pero aun si quisieran o no, el tiempo no tiene razón, ni estación, solo sigue avanzando sin parar, pero eso es lo bonito de la vida, que es efímera. Y fue cuando llegó el viernes. La ojousama se había levantado con el pie correcto y el haber soñado con cosas yuri le había llevado el ánimo hasta el tope decorando con una radiante sonrisa.

En las clases ni prestó atención, dibujaba mujeres besándose -¿eran esas sus amigas del grupo?-, en la hora del club, Mio dijo que no se quedaría, su cara denotaba mucha preocupación y angustia, sin decir más que un hasta luego, salió disparada a la casa de Ritsu. Las guitarristas sí que se quedaron con ella tomando su característico té con pasteles, y más tarde, fue incluida para ir a la casa de Ritsu. Ella se excusó, podían ser sus preciosas y únicas amigas, pero el compromiso que tenía con Sawako sí que no se lo perdería.

Caminó sonriendo y tarareando una canción, estaba bastante entusiasmada. Al pasar por un callejón, inspeccionó minuciosamente que no hubiera moros en la costa, o en otras palabras, personas que la vieran entrar por allí. Era un lugar de la ciudad no muy recomendable para menores, olía a cigarrillo y había unas botellas de cerveza vacías tiradas por ahí, pero eso no la hizo titubear y se detuvo ante una puerta decorada hasta el tope con grafitis, algunas calcomanías y letreros agresivos. La tocó sin temor.

Un gran hombre, musculoso, con una barba puntiaguda, tatuajes en la cabeza y brazos y con mirada agresiva abrió tirando bruscamente de la puerta. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad, y acto seguido, él dejó de fruncir el ceño, movió su trasero y la dejó pasar. Por tantos conciertos que había asistido allí, ya era conocida y era muy amiga de ese gran hombre.

- Bienvenida, Tsumugi.

- Buenas tardes, Jack.

- El concierto está por empezar, sígueme.

Ella confirmó con la cabeza. Había un escenario con reflectores y una pancarta que dictaba _Death Devil_, al frente de esta, muchísimas personas con aspectos metaleros y rockeros hablando, gritando y causando bastante ruido. Jack le abrió paso entre la masa para ubicarla en primera fila. Le dio las gracias y él se fue.

Todo quedó en oscuridad, los expectantes fans escucharon un complicado riff de guitarra y para cuando la luz volvió a reinar, estaban todas las integrantes del grupo con sus excéntricos aspectos y caras poseídas, listas para hacer su música.

A pesar de llevar seis meses juntas, su corazón se aceleró al verla allí, tocando como una maniática aquella Gibson, con el cabello bailando enteramente, maquillaje en perfecta cantidad, y ropas que se le ajustaban muy bien. Disfrutó de dos horas de puro metal, y no se aburrió, al parecer, sus oídos ya se habían adaptado, lo disfrutó.

El espectáculo acabó, los músicos se alejaron y ella esperó pacientemente hasta que la gente se fuera yendo. Ya conocía la ruta hasta los camerinos, frente a la puerta, revisó su aliento, se untó un poco de brillo sabor a fresa, revisó su pelo con un espejo y tocó tres veces.

- Ah, hola, Tsumugi-chan.- abrió Christine, la rubia de cabello corto, le sonrió y se alejó del marco de la puerta para que pasara. Dentro recibió saludos similares por todas. Una chica de cabello castaño y lentes la empujó contra la pared para besarla con mucha pasión. Corrección, todas la saludaron de forma similar, menos Sawako.

- Felicidades a todas por su concierto, fue espléndido.- dijo a las demás, tomó a la profesora de la mano y la haló.- Que tengan un buen día.

- Nos vemos.- dijo la otra.

Empezaron a caminar por el andén, la noche estaba majestuosa, el cielo consumado y despejado, luciéndose una luna llena a todo centelleo, bastante ideal para una buena cena. Algunas personas les miraban de forma proterva por llevar sus dedos entrelazados, a ellas les daba igual, no se avergonzaban.

- Iremos primero al centro comercial a comprar ropa para la ocasión, y como tu casa está muy cerca, podríamos darnos una ducha antes de encontrarnos con mis padres. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si, mi princesa.- besó suavemente su mejilla.

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, deleitando la compañía de la otra, hasta llegar al centro comercial. Escogieron un lugar bastante fino y exclusivo, escogieron lindos vestidos con la formalidad apropiada para la ocasión, después zapatos y accesorios. Fue divertido. De regreso para la casa de Sawako, caminaron mientras se contaban anécdotas.

- Pero mi niñez fue divertida, a pesar de no tener amigas ni poder salir de la mansión.- comenzó a relatar Mugi.- Tenía muchísimas empleadas con trajes de Maid estilo francés, cada una de ellas tan hermosa y delicada como una flor. Solían jugar conmigo, pero un día, dos der ellas, y con las que mejor me llevaba, no estaban cuando las necesitaba. Busqué y busqué por todos los lado de la mansión pin embargo, no obtuve resultado alguno, así que me tiré debajo de una mesa, no recuerdo la razón, y las distinguí besándose. Desde eso, mi vida cambió.

- Que linda historia, Mugi-chan de niña debió de ser muy tierna y hermosa.

- Gracias, Sawa-chan.- pausó.- Pero lo que pasó después fue mucho más divertido, me gustó tanto haber presenciado ese beso, que de allí en adelante escribí varios guiones de teatro con esa clase de temática, y les pedí que actuaran para mí. Conseguí trajes y pintamos juntas todos los escenarios, fue realmente lindo. Tengo las grabaciones.- rió.

- Mugi-chan no ha cambiado.- también rió y pasó el brazo por los hombros de su novia. – Algún día quiero verlos.

Se turnaron para darse la ducha, cambiaron sus vestimentas y dirigieron al exclusivo lugar que su madre había escogido. Llegaron puntuales, los Kotobuki se encontraban charlando en la mesa.

- Buenas noches, padre y madre. –Se pusieron de pie y le abrazaron con formalidad musitando también un saludo, luego miraron de Sawako, esperando se presentados.- Ella es mi novia, Yamanaka Sawako.

- Un placer conocerla.- el hombre le besó la mano, y la mujer se la apretó sonriendo por amabilidad.

- Créame, el placer es todo mío.

Tomaron asiento, los Kotobuki la escanearon de pies a cabeza, o lo que podían ver porque la mesa se los impedía. En la apariencia la aprobaron, se veía muy ordenada, impecable, era linda y tenía modales. Eso era lo que habían percibido, hora de empezar la entrevista.

- Sé que a una dama no se le puede preguntar la edad, -empezó el señor.- pero es mi deber como padre saber con quién se junta.

- SI, señor, tiene usted toda la razón. Tengo veintitrés años.

- Déjeme decirle que es muy joven para ya tener un empleo tan estable y haber terminado su carrera. –comentó la madre.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias.

El mesero les entregó la carta, les tomó el pedido y se marchó.

- ¿Va usted en serio con mi hija?

- Sí, señor. De verdad que amo a Mugi-chan, no la haré sufrir.

- Más le vale.- amenazó la mujer.- ¿Hasta dónde han llegado? ¿Hija, se ha propasado contigo?

- Madre, el próximo año me graduaré e iré a la universidad, ya he crecido. Estoy segura de que yo misma sé hasta donde quiero llegar. – Mugi se exaltó, que trataran así a su novia no lo iba a permitir.

- Es porque me preocupo por ti, mi amor.- le acarició el hombro, eso solo hizo que la gran y paciente ojousama se molestara más, frunció el ceño, pero una mano le agarró la suya debajo de la mesa, miró a Sawako, y le sonrió. Solo esto bastó para que se calmara.

El silencio se hizo notable, nadie sabía si sería adecuado romperlo, y por tal razón, fue que una risilla maliciosa fue la que se encargó de ello. Las tres damas presentes dirigieron su mirada al señor Kotobuki, a quien la nariz le sangraba y sus ojos tenían estrellitas.

- E-Entonces eso significa que lo han hecho.- y empezó a reí. Mugi se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Le apenaba en demasía tener un padre tan pervertido.

Para el alivio de todos, la comida no demoró en aparecer, así que se mantuvieron tan ocupados que ni siquiera levantaban la mirada de su plato. Esta cena ya no le parecía tan buena idea a Mugi, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

- Y contésteme, Yamanaka-san…- comenzó la plática de nuevo la madre.

- Dígame Sawako, por favor.

- Entonces, Sawako, como mencionó antes, dice que va enserio con mi retoño, pero, ¿Cuándo piensa casarse?

- Verá usted, tenía planeado proponérselo para cuando termine la universidad, pero ya que se lo confieso, no será tan romántico como me hubiera gustado.

- Entonces, me alegro de que vaya a ser parte de la familia.- agregó el padre.- Deberíamos celebrar.- y dicho y hecho, le pidió al mesero una botella de champaña de muy buena calidad. Brindaron, el ambiente se alegró, y la situación ya no resultaba incómoda.

- Si no es mucha molestia, -cambió el tema del que hablaban las tres mujeres porque efectivamente hablaban de cosas de mujeres, cosa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo- me gustaría ver como se besan.

- ¡Harold, compórtate! Ya has dicho varias cosas imprudentes, ¿qué te pasa hoy? –lo reprendió su esposa.

- Tranquila, cariño, yo sé que Tsumugi lo hará de muy buena gana porque yo se lo pido, ¿cierto, hija mía? –el tipo ya se había tomado sus traguitos.

- Ese no es el punto…-susurró para casi sí su resignada esposa.

- Pero es vergonzoso…- dijo.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Un besito para papá, a papá! –dijo en tono de cómo si de un perro se tratara.

- ¡Harold que lo dejes! –le retorció la oreja y el hombre se quejó y dejó el tema. La señora pidió la cuenta.

Harold pagó sin inmutarse por la exagerada cantidad, y se montaron juntos en la limusina con rumbo a la mansión Kotobuki. Sawako había sido convencida a quedarse amaneciendo allí porque ya era muy tarde, cuando iba a protestar educadamente, Mugi le dedicó una sonrisa de ruego. Si el señor Kotobuki quería algo, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

- Entonces Sawa-chan.- y vaya confianza la que le había cogido. ¿Qué dirían sus socios de otras multinacionales si lo vieran? – Tú dormirás en la habitación de Tsumugi. Si quieren pueden quedarse despiertas hasta la madrugada.- Noriko, su esposa, le fulminó con la mirada.-…viendo películas, jugando videojuegos o charlando.

- Nosotros nos vamos despidiendo. Que descansen las dos.- dijo Noriko y se desvaneció en uno de los tantos corredores.

- Si, digo lo mismo. Ah, y procuren no hacer mucho ruido, porque no es que me moleste, pero Nori-chan tiene un sueño ligero y si se despierta, sería muy malhumora…

- ¡HAROLD CALLA ESA BOCA TUYA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

- Ups. Descansen.-le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se fue por el mismo lado que su esposa.

- Perdona a mi padre…

- No te preocupes por eso, Mugi-chan, es un buen tipo.- se rió.

Fueron al cuarto de Mugi, era mucho más grande que la sala de música y tenía una cama hasta para cuatro personas. Cerró la puerta con seguro, caminó hasta su novia y unieron sus labios otra vez. La temperatura, según ellas, iba subiendo cada vez más a la par de la intensidad y pasión con la que se besaban, se abrazaban con necesidad y las ropas les estorbaban.

Pero en otra parte de la misma mansión, Harold Kotobuki reía de una forma aterradora con la vista dirigida a su computador portátil. No percibió la presencia de su esposa detrás de él hasta que le fue arrebatado su preciado entretenimiento.

- ¿Qué miras tan gracioso? –Después hizo una cara de "WTF!" y le pegó una cachetada.- Pervertido, no te perdonaré que te entretengas a costa de nuestra hija.

- Oh, Noriko, por favor devuélvemelo, ¡ya va a ser la mejor parte!

- ¿Cuándo se desnudan o cuando se corren? Jesús, esto es pornografía…

- Ya soy un hombre maduro y capaz de decidir que ver o no ver por mi cuenta.-alegó.

_Parece un niño pequeño_. Pensó la mujer mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cien, pocas veces le hacía perder la paciencia de esta manera.

- No sé qué joda tendrás con ese tipo de parejas, pero si sigues así, una semana sin sexo.

- ¡No! Linda, no puedes hacerme esto… Bueno, si va a ser así, entonces si quiera devuélveme el computador.

- Perfecto, dos semanas y nada de contratar a las empleadas y hacerlas participar en tus raras historias lésbicas.

- ¡¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes quitarme eso, Noriko!

¿Era esa idea algo normal en aquella familia?

"#!%$$&%/&#&%(/$&#/!%/&#%(

Por fin había llegado a su casa, estaba cansada por no haber dormido ni tres horas, pero se habían quedado dándole hasta que ya no tenían fuerza alguna. El señor Kotobuki le había parecido muy raro, pero le había agradado. Noriko-san también, pero al final le había dejado muy en claro que aceptaba su relación pero tendrían que darle al menos un nieto.

Se tiró en su cama y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, eran las cinco de la tarde.

- Dios, dormí demasiado.

Se dio un buen baño y puso ropa cómoda, hoy no saldría más. Preparó comida instantánea, se acomodó en su sofá y pasó los canales, no había nada interesante, hasta que recordó los videos que Mugi le había prestado de sus juegos de pequeña. Los puso y disfrutó de sus historias. Eran bien actuados y la historia tenía buena trama, entretenidas e interesantes.

_Mugi-chan tiene futuro como escritora, pero me ha comentado que quiere ser chef, también le irá bien. _Hasta que llegó a una parte que hizo que su nariz sangrara como si no hubiera mañana. Había una escena no apta para menores en la "película" _¿Se supone que esto lo hizo una niña de nueve años?_ Pensó mientras trataba su sangrado.


End file.
